


The Tension || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Can I request a scenario where Kakashi & the girl he likes(not yet his SO but she likes him back) go on a mission together & they’ve got sexual tension? I’d love to read how you think Kakashi reacts to sexual tension with the girl he likes lol I love all of your stuff & appreciate your taking the time to write for us! 💖
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 80





	The Tension || Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Can I request a scenario where Kakashi & the girl he likes(not yet his SO but she likes him back) go on a mission together & they’ve got sexual tension? I’d love to read how you think Kakashi reacts to sexual tension with the girl he likes lol I love all of your stuff & appreciate your taking the time to write for us! 💖

Tsunade stood before Kakashi and me, a last-second meeting had been called. I had a funny feeling that we were about to be sent on a mission. Kakashi stood with his arm crossed before her, I sat on the edge of her desk, awaiting her commands. I looked to her as she sat in silence. “What going on Tsunade? Why did you call for us?”

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I have a mission that I need you two to go on. I need someone who’s going to have a good dynamic together since you’ll have to act like a couple.”

I froze and Kakashi’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Why would you choose the two of us for that?”

Kakashi nodded and started rambling, clearly nervous. “What are you trying to say Tsunade? Y/n and I nothing but professional together. We’ve never done anything to-”

Tsunade cut him off. “Kakashi, shut up and let me speak.” Kakashi stepped back at her words. “I chose you guys because you get along the best. I never said anything about you guys not being professional.”

I changed the subject, desperate to talk about something else. My feelings for Kakashi were for another time... in the FUTURE... it was not something that I wanted to have to deal with right now. “So what’s the mission Tsunade?”

She explained the mission to us and dismissed us, leaving the two of us alone in her office as she took a break. I looked over at Kakashi. “So... are you ready for this?”

He crossed his arm again and smirked. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to pretend to be together?” His smirk turned to a smile. “Cause we can back out if you don’t think that it’s something you can handle.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Bring it on Hatake.” When he turned and left the room I gulped, leaning back against the wall.

* * * * * * 

We met at the front gates, we had twenty-four hours to make it to the destination so we wanted to get an early start. Kakashi was there waiting for me when I reached him. He was usually always the late one, I was surprised to see him standing there already. I laughed. “The one time that Kakashi Hatake is early I’m the one late.”

He put his hand behind his head, scratching the back of it. “I was a little shocked when you weren’t already standing here.”

We left the village, eager to get where we were headed. We stayed vigilant the entire way there. We were running ahead of schedule. Realizing that we had almost fifteen hours before we had to be at our official destination and only a couple hours of walking left we decided to find an inn and make sure we were well rested before the mission officially started in the morning. 

As we reached the Inn right outside the city limits we let out sighs of relief. This mission was going to be emotionally exhausting since I had never told Kakashi my feelings before. Kakashi walked to the front desk first and I met him there. As I leaned against the counter the woman asked us how many rooms we were looking for. As Kakashi went to say two I interrupted him. “One room please, one bed.” Kakashi looked over at me and when the woman turned to grab a key I spoke under my breath. “We’re supposed to be a couple, remember?”

Kakashi’s glance went back to the woman behind the desk as she turned back around and he grabbed the keys from her, he almost looked like he was shaking. I chopped it up to my imagination and followed him down the hallway. He was acting funny, he wasn’t being the normal Kakashi at all. As we entered the room and put our stuff down he was silent. 

Kakashi and I usually never stopped talking when we were together. What had him so nervous right now? I sat at the end of the bed and attempted to start some conversation. “So what do you think we should do an approach in the morning?”

He looked up at me from his chair across the room and barely spoke. “Not sure. I guess we have time to think.”

I sighed. “Okay. So what are you thinking so far? You can’t tell me that the great Kakashi Hatake doesn’t have some sort of plan.”

He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” I stood from the bed and walked closer to him. “You’re not acting like yourself.” I leaned against the desk that was next to his chair. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Kakashi jumped up nervously. “It’s nothing. Really. You don’t have to worry.”

“Is it about this mission Kakashi?” He was so jumpy. “Cause we can get separate rooms if you want too, I won’t object to it if it’ll make you more comfortable.”

“It’s not that.” He walked over to you. “I mean, it kind of is. I don’t know how to explain it.”

As his hands touched my arms I could feel a tingling run through my whole body. Just that small sensation had me about to melt where I stood. My body reacted before my brain. I reached my hand up, placing it on the back of his head, pulling his face to mine slowly. His body moved before he could stop himself as well, his lips met mine with desperation. 

He pulled away after a couple of seconds. “I’m sorry.” I started to back up toward the bed behind me, hitting it and stopping. “I shouldn’t have done that.” He stepped forward toward me.

“Don’t be sorry Kashi.” The tension between the two of us was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. All I wanted to do at this point was to feel his lips on mine again. “It’s the mission right?”

“Right.” He shook his head. “No, no, that’s not it.” He smiled. “Who am I kidding?” He placed his hand behind my back and the same desperation from before was in his touch, pinning me down on the bed behind me. He spoke through the kiss. “We still have twelve hours before the mission officially starts. Let’s make the most of it.”


End file.
